


Dolce

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Heavily Implied Cannibalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Cordell perfects a recipe.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071968
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Dolce

Cordell dipped the tip of his pinky finger into the rich sauce. He tasted it and then screwed up his nose in distaste. Not the chocolate then. Perhaps something with a ginger base. 

It had taken years to find an employer as sympathetic as Mason Verger. All those patent little quirks that could get him jail time in some states. Or worse. Here at Muskrat Farm he was like a pig in clover.

Well. Perhaps not quite. 

He tried the marrowbone. Now that was really something. Hannibal Lecter was tall wasn’t he? Healthy bone density. And, by all accounts well fed.

Cordell licked his lips. He deserved a little taste.


End file.
